


Remeber When

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CyberPunkTheme, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Have you ever wanted to escape your world and live somewhere else where your problems didn't exist, where you could be happy..





	Remeber When

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dribble done for the Fairest of the rare 1,000 member prompt as my theme I got CyberPunk which I've never written in fact I've never written Hlazar (Helga&Salazar) in a diffrent world until now so I hope I didn't disappoint!!
> 
> {4}

[](https://ibb.co/SvXBHd0)

They stood on the balcony of their house overlooking the streets filled with gorgeous lights and large buildings. They had been teleported here a month ago from their private room in the castle. The room always had whatever they required and a week ago they required an escape, though neither of them were aware how strongly they both desired to be free of their troubles in the magical world until they woke up here. 

They were in a muggle place called New York somehow their desire to be somewhere else made their secret room in Hogwarts teleport them not only into the muggle world but into the future. Today was Friday April 18th 2070 and they were married. How did they know this, well a screen appeared in their bedroom and told them the moment they had arrived. They were confused and frightened at first but then the realization of what they could do here opened up endless possibilities until yesterday when a thesrial flew over New York. 

"You know deep down I'm telling you the truth my love even if neither of us wants to admit it. The magic the room is using to transport us here will destroy both worlds that's why they are beginning to blur together."

Helga sighed as she turned in his embrace to look up at him. 

"But if we return will we forget? The way you forget a dream after waking. " 

Salazar kissed her softly feeling the moisture from her tears on his lips."

"I don't know if it will work but I found this in the market, it's a child's toy that fills with different colored smoke depending on the weather. I thought maybe we could enchant it to hold our memories for us that way it will remember even if we don't and we can watch it through the ball like a moving picture to remind us."

Helga placed her hands beside his on the clear ball as they began chanting. 

"Beatae Memoriae, Beatae Memoriae."

They focused on all their walks down the neon lit streets and the laughs they shared experiencing all the advanced odd things this world possessed. They remembered all the love that had been made in their home and they thought of what could have been. 

When they stopped chanting Helga fell to her knees allowing the tears to stream down her face. She didn't want to go back to loving in the shadows and waiting for the day that he would be made to leave her. She had thought that this place held their salvation it was a place that wouldn't keep them apart but would embrace them as lovers and now they had to leave for the sake of both worlds. 

I will love you no matter where we live and we will never forget now that we have this to remind us. 

They kissed and envisioned themselves intertwined on the bed back at Hogwarts where this all began.. 

~EzioBladeSpade~


End file.
